Yumenoya
by Hakujitsu
Summary: Les habitants de Kyria ne s'en approchaient jamais. Ils l'appelaient Yumenoya , la Maison des Songes. Tout le monde en avait peur ; un étrange événement s'y était produit… Mais personne n'était en mesure de s'en souvenir. De folles rumeurs, s'étaient donc répandues sur cette étrange demeure. Est-ce qu'un jour quelqu'un oserait percer le secret de cette maison ?
1. Chapter 1

**Bon Ben voilà, le premier chapitre de ma première fic est en fin publié ! Que d'émotion, bien sur, le style est encore un peu maladroit, mais je ferais tout pour m'améliorer ! Les reviews sont appréciés, ainsi que tous les conseils et critiques -constructives. Merci à tous ce qui liront cette fic !**

**Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartient (à part mes OCs), tout est aux CLAMP **

* * *

Chapitre 1

Les voyageurs interdimentionnel

Ou

Un mage, un ninja, un archéologue, une princesse et un mokona… HEIN ?

Le jour commençait à pointer le bout de son nez, mais elle n'y prêta pas attention : sa cible était proche. Elle encocha sa flèche prête à tuer son souffle était calme, tout comme celui de sa monture après tout, Llwyd était habitué à partir en chasse avec sa maîtresse. Elle tira, et atteignit la pauvre biche en pleins dans l'œil gauche, laissant de cette manière sa fourrure intacte. Elle pourra en tirer un bon prix sur le marcher. La jeune chasseuse descendit de sa monture, récupéra son butin, qu'elle chargea sur sa jument, et partit en direction de Kyria, là où elle pourra l'échanger contre un gros sac d'argent.

La jeune femme se nommait Helwyr. Elle était grande et élancée avait des cheveux couleur châtaigne mi-long, relevés en queue de cheval, des yeux couleur ambre, et un visage ovale, avec des traits fins. Elle portait sur elle sa tenu de chasse habituelle une tunique vert sombre, sur un pantalon un peu plus clair, les vielles bottes de son père en cuir sombre, le tout avec une cape bleu nuit, presque noire. Helwyr n'avait comme arme que son arc, et un poignard accroché au niveau des reins. C'était une chasseuse des plus ordinaire.

Après un trajet de quelques kilomètres, Llwyd et elle arrivèrent à Kyria. La petite ville était charmante les maisons étaient peintes à la chaume, c'est pour cela qu'elles étaient toutes d'un blanc immaculé. Les toits quand à eux, étaient tous peints dans couleurs vives, qui s'accordaient merveilleusement bien avec les nombreuses fleurs qu'on trouvait un peu partout. Kyria était connue pour produire les plus belles, et les plus odorantes fleurs de du royaume de Blodyn. C'était une petite ville de campagne banale, perdue dans la vallée de Bach, et sans histoire. Enfin à un détail prés… un peu en retrait de la ville, sur une colline on pouvait apercevoir une immense demeure à l'air menaçant : la maison de Yumenoya. Personne ne s'en approchait, donc elle ne posait pas plus de problème que ça, mais…

Helwyr arriva à destination : devant la boucherie. Elle descendit de cheval, récupéra sa biche –après avoir attaché sa jument grise pommelée bien sur- et rentra dans la boutique. Dés qu'il la vit, le boucher l'apostropha :

- Bonjour Helwyr ! Alors comment a été la chasse aujourd'hui ?

- Bonjour M. Cigydd. Et bien, jugé par vous même.

Elle déposa sa proie intacte sur le comptoir, et au vu de la tête du boucher, la chasse a été excellente

- Eh bien ma petite, c'est une sacrée belle bête que tu m'amènes là ! En plus je remarque que tu l'abattue en lui transperçant le cerveau par l'œil gauche. Il faut une sacrée puissance, et une précision mortelle pour y arriver !

- Vous doutiez de moi ?

- Bien sur que non, après tout tu es la fille de Heinrich Hunter, le meilleur chasseur de toute la vallée de Bach ! J'aimais beaucoup ton regretté père tu sais ?

- Lui aussi vous aimait beaucoup Monsieur. Mais parlons affaire si vous le voulait bien, j'ai de nombreuses choses à faire aujourd'hui, je suis pressée.

- Evidemment ma belle je ne te retient pas. 30 pièces d'argent ça ira ?

- Parfait.

Le marchant se dépêcha d'aller remplir une bourse avec l'argent, et la tendit à la jeune fille

- Au fait, comment va ta sœur, cette chère…

- Au revoir Monsieur !

- Au revoir Hel….

La porte claqua brutalement.

Dans la rue Helwyr tenta de se calmer. Avoir entendu parler de son père disparu et de son idiote de sœur l'avait rendue fébrile, et elle avait perdu le contrôle de ses émotions. Mauvais pour une chasseuse ça. Elle essayait de retrouver une respiration normale quand soudains et grand bruit – comme celui d'une chute- retentit, suivit de :

- BORDEL DE M**DE ! Est-ce qu'un jour, un jour, t'arrivera à nous faire atterrir correctement espèce de sale manjuu !

- Oh ! Kuro daddy est fâché après Mokona ! Fâché, fâché !

- Mais tu vas la fermer oui ?

- Allons Kuro chan, calme toi.

- Mais ta gueule toi ! Et c'est KUROGANÉ !

- Fye san, Kurogané san, voyons calmés vous s'il vous plait !

- La Princesse Sakura a raison calmez vous, on va attirer l'attention si ça continue comme ça !

Si leur but était d'être discret, c'était un peu loupé, pensa Helwyr. En tout cas elle était curieuse de voir qui se cachaient derrière ses voix. Elle pris son courage à deux main, et se dirigea vers la ruelle sombre, d'où provenait le bruit. Et là, elle ne fut pas déçut :

Devant ses yeux se tenait un grand type brun bien baraqué et tout de noir vêtu, qui semblait être en prise avec une sorte de croisement entre un lapin et… une brioche à la viande, le tout monté sur ressort et piaillant d'une voix suraiguë des : pyuu pyuu ! Plus loin, il y avait un grand blond en mentaux de fourrure, qui lui était mort de rire, accompagné de deux adolescents –à peine plus jeunes qu'elle, donc quinze ans tout au plus- la fille avait de court cheveux auburn et des yeux verts, le garçon, lui avait les cheveux et les yeux noisettes leurs vêtements ne ressemblaient à aucun de ceux des deux autres. Quelle équipe dépareillée ils faisaient !

- Mais qui êtes vous ?

* * *

**Ouf enfin ! Rendez-vous dans un petit moment pour la suite et merci encore d'avoir lu ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Et voilà le chapitre 2 ! Ça a pris un peu plus d'une semaine, mais il est enfin là. Je voulais remercier ma beta-lectrice, et Nympha-san qui m'a mis en alerte, donc Merci les filles ! Et je veux aussi remercier les gens qui ont peut-être lu mon histoire.**

**Disclamer: toujours pas à moi :(**

* * *

Chapitre 2

La rencontre

Ou

Une proposition qu'on ne peut pas refuser…

Mais qui êtes vous ?

Des qu'ils entendirent cette voix, les quatre compagnons se retournèrent comme un seul homme, et se retrouvèrent face à une jeune brune. Celle-ci semblait surprise. Elle les avait sans doute entendu tomber, et elle s'était dirigée vers la source du bruit.

Sa surprise était légitime; après tout, ils devaient vraiment lui paraître bizarres, avec leurs tenues étranges –et leur mokona. Fye s'approcha, et décida d'engager la conversation :

Eh bien mademoiselle, nous som…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, que Mokona sauta dans les bras de la jeune fille et commença à hurler :

Pyuu ! Nous sommes des voyageurs interdimentionnel parti à la recherche des plumes de mémoire de la princesse Sakura ! La jeune fille c'est donc Sakura, le grand blond c'est Fye, le p'tit brun c'est Shaolan, et le grand brun c'est Kuro-Toutou !

KUROGANÉ saleté !

Et moi c'est Mokona ! Mais appelle moi Moko-chan !

Ou comment bien entrer en matière….

La jeune fille resta pétrifiée un instant. Puis elle se reprit bien vite. Elle était plus ou moins habituée au gens bizarres, avec une sœur comme la sienne… Surtout ne pas pensez à cette idiote… Donc après un moment de « flottement », elle se décida enfin à ouvrir la bouche:

Eh bien… Salut… Moko…chan… Je ne voudrais pas être impolie, mais… t'es quoi au juste ?

Mokona est…

Une sale bestiole, si tu veux mon avis.

Méchant Kurorin ! Mokona c'est Mokona !

Perso, j'vois pas la différence…

Décidé à mettre fin à cette discussion, qui allait surement durée un bon moment vu la capacité de Mokona et Kurogané à tourné en rond, Fye toussota légèrement, et (re)pris la parole :

Vu que les présentations sont faites, j'aurais un service à vous demandez… Euh…

Helwyr

Mademoiselle Helwyr, est ce que vous pourriez nous héberger pendant la durée de notre séjour dans le monde de… le monde de quoi déjà Mokona ?

Pyuu ! de Grynfrina !

Merci Moko-chan, Alors c'est d'accord ? (Mode Happy Face enclenché)

Alors là, Helwyr était estomaquée ! Elle venait de rencontrer ces quatre – non, cinq pardon Mokona- zigotos depuis cinq minutes et ils voulaient déjà se taper l'incruste chez elle ? Comme si elle était assez inconsciente pour ramener chez elle un grand blond entreprenant avec sourire des plus faux, un grand brun qui semblait avoir deux ans d'âge mental pour se disputer avec… un truc (Nida : Mokona c'est Mokona !), et deux gamins qui ne disait plus rien depuis son apparition. Elle avait l'air si naïve que ça ?

-Helwyr-san, -Sakura s'était enfin décidée à ouvrir la bouche- je peux comprendre que notre demande vous surprenne; – nan, tu crois ?- et je vous pris d'excuser les manière… disons, « cavalières » de mes compagnons, –regard appuyé lancé au trois compères- mais cela nous aiderait vraiment si vous acceptiez de nous héberger durant la durée de notre séjour ici.

- Nous vous en serions éternellement reconnaissant, et ferions n'importe quoi pour vous remercier. Renchérit Shaolan

Whaou ! On voit que Sakura est une vraie princesse… Elle a de vraies manières et… Ça ne résout en rien le problème ! C'est pas parce qu'ils lui demandent poliment, avec leurs remercîments éternels, plus une dette qu'elle va accepter, avec le sourire, de les faire rentrer chez elle !

Quoi que…

-C'est d'accord.

-J'te l 'avait dit le mage que… attends t'as dit quoi là, gamine ?

- J'ai dit… Kurogané c'est bien ça ? C'est d'accord. Vous pouvez venir chez moi.

* * *

**Peut-être à la semaine prochaine ! Reviews ?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Voilà le chapitre 3 ! Il est un peu plus long que les autres, parce que je vais être absente tout le reste du mois de Juin donc pour patienter ! Ce chapitre n'a pas était bêta-lécté, donc désolé pour les fautes je les corrigerais quand je renterais ainsi que celles des autres chapitres, promis ! Bonne Lecture ^_^ !**

* * *

Chapitre 3

Les explications

Ou

« Ce genre de truc ça n'arrive qu'à moi… »

-J'ai dit… Kurogané c'est bien ça ? C'est d'accord. Vous pouvez venir chez moi.

-Mais… ?

-Il y a une condition.

-Ça m'aurait étonné…

-Allons Kuro-chan, ne sois pas impolie avec notre hôte !

-Pfffff…

Pendant que le dit Kuro-chan se mettait à bouder dans son coin, et que bien sur Mokona –qui était toujours dans les bras d'Helwyr- se dépêcha de rejoindre pour l'asticoter encore plus, Shaolan se rapprocha d'Helwyr :

-Helwyr-san…

-Appelle moi Helwyr, nous avons presque le même âge.

-Helwyr, je disais donc : ça ne te dérange vraiment pas de nous héberger pour une durée indéterminée –ça, ils l'avaient pas précisé, remarqua t'elle-, le temps que nous retrouvions la plume de Sakura ?

-Je te le répète Shaolan, bien que notre « amitié » aille un peu vite en besogne à mon gout, enfin bref… Cela ne me dérange absolument pas, mais à une condition seulement.

- Et c'est quoi la condition ? Demanda Fye

-Que vous m'aidiez à retrouver ma sœur.

* * *

Ils étaient tous attablés dans la cuisine d'Helwyr, et ils essayaient de comprendre ce qu'elle leur avait raconté pendant tout le trajet vers sa demeure :

Alors si j'ai bien compris commença Fye, Cela fait une semaine que ta sœur a disparu.

Oui c'est ça, une semaine que je n'ai plus aucune nouvelle ! Et s'il lui est arrivé quelque chose… je… je… elle ne put finir sa phrase avant de fondre en larme.

Cela faisait une semaine qu'elle retenait ses larmes, sa sœur était sa seule famille, et même si elle était complétement bizarre et superficielle… Si elle n'était plus là… Elle serait… seule…

-Allons Helwyr, calme toi lui dit Sakura, je comprends ce que tu ressens, moi aussi je n'ai plus que mon grand frère, et s'il lui arrivait quoi que se soit… je… je… bouhouh !

Et voilà ! Il y avait désormais deux fontaines dans la cuisine - les trois hommes étaient complétement largués. Mokona, lui, s'en foutait royalement. Il était occupé à regarder la cuisine de fond en comble, et à évaluer la valeur marchande de tous les biens présents –on voit que c'est Yuko qui l'a créé.

-Bon c'est pas que je veux casser l'ambiance, intervint Kurogané, mais tu peux : De 1, te calmer parce que la séquence émotion ça commence à bien faire; et de 2, tout reprendre depuis le début parce que là j'ai pas tout compris à ton histoire de dingue !

-Kuro-pon est un peu lent !

-T'as gueule abruti, et sinon c'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ?

-Oui… euh, pardon… Kuro…gané… sniff… renifla Helwyr.

Elle esquissa rapidement un sourire, cet homme un peu (beaucoup) bourru lui rappelait son défunt père. Elle se sentait moins seule d'un coup.

-Helwyr, si tu ne te sens pas de tout nous raconter à nouveau, ne te force pas. On peut très bien attendre jusqu'à demain, rien ne presse !

-Merci Shaolan, mais ça va mieux t'inquiète. En plus Kurogané a raison, je n'ai pas était très clair sur le chemin, je vais tout reprendre depuis le début : Alors voilà, depuis la mort de mes parents dans un accident de calèche, je vis seule avec ma sœur Cyllell qui est comment dire… un peu… excentrique. Il y a une semaine environ, elle reçoit une lettre étrange qui lui propose d'épouser le nouveau propriétaire de l'immense bâtisse en bordure de la ville, vous l'avez surement aperçu quand on est sortit de la ville, c'est la grande maison violette avec le toit noir. Cette invitation me paraissait louche, mais mon idiote de sœur n'a pas réfléchit et a décidé de se rendre à ce rendez-vous malgré mes protestations. Et depuis plus de signe de vie !

-Jusque là, à part que ta sœur ne donne plus de nouvelle, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de si étrange dans cette histoire commenta Fye.

-Ce qui est étrange c'est qu'en ville personne ne semble savoir que cette maison ait un nouveau propriétaire, et que quelqu'un de saint d'esprit ai pu acheter cette maison

-Pourquoi ? À part les couleurs un peu flashy à mon gout, je vois pas de raison de pas l'acheter demanda Kurogané

-Eh bien parce qu'on raconte que cette maison est hantée ! Et avec le nom qu'elle a…

-Comment ça hantée ? Et qu'est ce que c'est son nom ? Et…

-STOP ! Shaolan moins vite s'il te plait ! je vais répondre pas de souci : cette maison a été construite il y a plusieurs siècles, mais ça fait longtemps que plus personne ne l'habite, pourtant elle est toujours intacte depuis tout ce temps… D'après la rumeur, son premier propriétaire serait mort de manière suspecte et hanterait la maison à présent. À et son c'est Yumenoya, ça veut dire…

-La maison des songes compléta Kurogané

-Oui c'est ça mais…

-Comment vous savez ça Kurogané-san, interrogea Sakura ?

-C'est du japonais, mais j'ai simplement deviné. Les noms japonais changent de signification en fonction des caractères utilisaient, mais j'ai eu une sorte d'illumination comme si…

-MOKONA A FAIM !

Tiens la revoilà la bestiole, c'est vrai qu'on ne l'avait pas entendue depuis un moment. Mais bon, son intervention tombait à pic, tout le monde était affamé, mais n'osait pas le dire de peur d'interrompre le récit d'Helwyr.

-Écouter, je pense qu'on devrait en rester là et commencer à préparer le diner. La nuit porte conseil et on ne fait rien de bien l'estomac vide, vous n'êtes pas d'accord ?

-Vous avez raison Fye-san ! Allons-y répondit Sakura

-Oui, Oui allons-y ! pailla Mokona

Après avoir demandé à Helwyr où se trouvaient les provisions, Sakura, Fye et Mokona, suivis de Shaolan, se levèrent et allèrent chercher de quoi manger. Kurogané et Helwyr quand à eux commencèrent à mettre la table, et à faire éventuellement plus ample connaissance.

-Dis moi gamine…

-Helwyr !

-Oui Helwyr, s'tu veux… C'est pas trop dur de vivre seule à ton âge ?

-Oh, je ne suis pas seule, y a ma sœur quand même !

-Sœur qui t'a laissée toute seule…

Devant le regard peiné de la jeune fille, le brave ninja décida de rectifier le tir de son tact légendaire

-Enfin je veux dire… Indépendamment de sa volonté… Et…

Soudainement, elle se jeta dans ses bras et avec un léger sanglot dans la voix lui dit

-Pas la peine de vous expliquer. Je comprends votre pensé, et je vous remercie de vous soucier de moi. Vous me rappelez tellement mon père. Je me sens bien avec vous et je sais que vous ferez tout pour retrouver Cyllell, j'ai confiance en vous !

Kurogané était un peu gêné devant le regard larmoyant que la jeune fille lui lançait, mais il lui rendit tout de même son étreinte. Après tout lui aussi avait perdu son père quand il était jeune, et pouvait comprendre la peine de la petite mais il ne put s'empêcher de penser que, « Ce genre de truc ça n'arrive qu'à moi… ». Par contre Fye, qui était revenu plus rapidement que les trois autres, n'osait pas interrompre cette scène de tendresse. Il savait qu'il aurait du être ému, pourtant, voir cette fille, aussi jeune soit elle, dans les bras de Kurogané lui serrait un peu le cœur… Allait savoir pourquoi ! Ah, il entendait les enfants revenir, parfait ! Ils allaient pouvoir commençait à dîner. Et Helwyr quitterait les bras de Kuro-chan ! Pourquoi ce détail, semblait plus important que le reste…

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu ! Et à bientôt !**


End file.
